Smasher Collector: Divulging Into Madness
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: After many disappearances of many male Smashers, Falco seems to be a bit on-edge with these strange disappearances. But this all ends TONIGHT, as both he and Link decided to find and defeat the Smasher Collector in order to save the ones whom were lost. But will this end well for the too, or will they end up like the others who lost? (Warning: Mental Breakdowns, and Flashabcks)


**Smasher Collector**

"Wait what?!", Robin exclaimed in shock. "You're saying that Shulk got captured by the 'Smasher Collector'?"

Lucina, who was gravely in tears of part-fear and part-sadness, nodded silently. "He got tricked by them, making him think he was following me. So I followed him to find the collector tricking him." She quietly looked down. "I tried to save him, I-I tried! B-But-!" The sadness was too strong for her.

Robin comforted her best friend, who was now crying in her arms. She started to gain memories when she heard that her twin Reflet, along with his best friend Cloud, was captured as well, and she (Robin herself) was gravely crying when she heard the news.

Ike, who was with the two girls the whole time, sighed sadly. Shulk and Reflet meant the world to the two, as a lover and brother respectively. He couldn't imagine losing someone he deeply cares about, to this Smasher Collector.

Link and Falco entered the room, coming in after overhearing the princesses sad sobs from her loss.

"What happened?", Falco asked.

"Someone else has been captured!", Ike said in a sadden tone. He turned to Link saying, "You and Falco should let the Hands know about this! I'll be here accompanying the girls."

The hylian nodded, before looking at his avian friend. "Come on Falco."

The avian gave a small nod, before leaving with him.

Before truly leaving, he looked at Lucina, then looked down.

Fear filled his head, but he tried to hide away the tears.

Then, he left.

* * *

Two hours had past.

The Hands had announced the case, along with explaining a few details.

Master Hand kept the remaining Smashers to not be alone (literally by yourself, except for your bedroom), no going outside, and don't go through empty hallways.

Every Smasher was scared for their life.

They had complete fear running through their skin, shivering in place like a murderer is about to appear.

Finally, everyone was dismissed, now going back to their normal routine.

Falco quietly walked across the slightly crowded hall, hoping to stay as hidden in said crowd as possible.

He went inside his room, to have a little rest. 'This is really freaking me out!', he thought to himself.

The birds were happily chirping outside from his window.

When he looked outside, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing.

It seems normal outside, but he knew it isn't, for the Smashers at least.

"Hey Falco!"

The avian turned around to see Link at his bedroom door. "What is it Link?", he quietly asked.

The hylian closed the door behind him, as he started to approach his best friend. "You remember our talk a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if you're still keeping that promise."

Falco nodded slowly.

He remembered the talk he had with Link, talking about staying strong, and sticking by each other's side 'til the very end.

Despite this, the avian hasn't really been acting like his normal brash-self, ever since news of Marth and Roy getting caught by the Smasher Collector.

Link can see him quiver silently.

He knew what had to be done.

"Falco..."

"Hmm?"

The hylian put his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "Listen to me, and listen well."

Falco nodded a little.

"Since Lucina told everyone, even the Hands, about where she saw the Smasher Collector, I'm assuming that where she found him is where his base might be located."

The avian raised an eyebrow. 'What is he thinking about for this?', he thought.

"I bet, if we find the collector's base, we can find the missing Smashers, along with finding the culprit of this kidnapping ordeal!"

His eyes greatly widened. "W-What?! Dude, you're puffing insane! We're gonna get captured!"

Link sighed. "I know, I know", he admitted, "but if we don't do anything, then who knows! Who knows who else will get kidnapped."

Falco quieted down a little bit.

"I know this may sound dumb, but this is our ONLY chance to rescue the other Smashers. We do something, or everything will just get worse!"

Link was right, Falco knows that.

If nothing is done, then things might only get worse.

There's an average chance that he and Link might succeed, but this has to be worth it, right?

"Okay...!", Falco answered, "Let's do it!"

The hylian smiled in relief. "Good." He hugged the avian gently for a moment. "Don't worry about it. We both promise each other that we'all protect one another."

The avian nodded in agreement.

Link stood up from the bed, about to leave. "We'll sneak out of here through your window. Then we'll go find the culprit and rescue all of the kidnapped Smashers, together!"

"Please hurry Link!", Falco said with some worry in his voice. "I don't want anyone to suffer from him any longer!"

* * *

Nighttime came.

The whole Smash Mansion went into a deep slumber.

Link quietly entered Falco's room again.

Falco himself opened the window, he was given the hylian's hookshot to hook it onto the window.

"You go first.", Link whispered.

The avian nodded, slowly going outside of the mansion.

He used the hookshot to pull himself down onto the green grass.

Link followed shortly afterwards, before getting the hook of his hookshot out of the window.

He signaled Falco with a nod, then the two began to run into the forest, to rescue the others.

* * *

Deep inside the forest, the two Smashers looked around.

The sound of silence made it so unsettling for the two, but that didn't stop them from walking around more.

Falco had a flashlight in hand right now, while Link just stayed by the avian's side.

"It'll be alright Falco, I promise."

The avian sighed. "I know Link. I'm just worried about our well-being."

He began to flash the light around a bit more at his surroundings.

The light just found nothing but trees, however, it began to show something else.

It was revealed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Psst! Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Look!" Falco pointed at the warehouse. "Do you think they're in there?"

Link looked at the direction the avian was pointing, and nodded.

Both of them quickly ran towards the place, before quietly opening the door.

"After you.", Link offered.

Falco listened, and went inside, with the hylian following afterwards.

They started to look around the warehouse.

Nothing was ringing any alert bells right now.

"Maybe this isn't the right place.", Falco said.

When walking towards Link, he tripped on a wooden handle, with Link catching him in the process.

"Found something...!"

He got up shortly after.

The hylian pulled open the handle, leading them into the basement. "Quickly!", he whispered.

Once Falco finally got into the basement, he began to shook, with a big gasp coming from his mouth, "Oh my gosh!"

He saw every kidnapped Smasher, from Roy to Shulk.

This filled him with too much fear, he also gained even more memory of his past kidnapping, ransom, and torture.

"Holy puff Link... I-I don't feel well about this..."

Link began to unsheathe his sword whispering, "Don't forget why we're here! This is for everybody's sake!"

"You're right, I guess." The avian rubbed his shoulder a bit thinking, 'They better not be dead!'

"Here!", Link gave Falco his sword, "You'll need this."

Falco quivery took the sword from the hylian's hands.

He temporarily gave his blaster to Link, in temporary exchange for his sword for better cutting.

"Now then", Link quietly went back up to the ground floor, "I'll keep a look out if the Smasher Collector is coming back. You'll try to save at least some of the other Smashers."

The avian nodded, as the hylian went back upstairs.

He took out Falco's blaster, giving some small light shots to test out how it works.

There, he stood at the front of the down, waiting for the Smasher to come.

~~~Time Skip~~~

About a few minutes had past.

Link started to grow a bit sleepy from waiting too long.

He got onto his knees to rest a little bit.

However, before he could stand up again, someone came, and saw him.

Falco, who was still shaking, and barely made any progress.

When he was about to use Link's sword to cut of the ropes off of one of the Smashers, he heard some footstep.

"Well, well, well~"

The avian' so eyes widened. 'Is that who I think it is?'

"Look what I have here~"

When Falco turned around, he began to shake even more.

The Smasher Collector was right in front of him, and he has Link unconscious.

Falco put his brave face on, despite the fear he has since the last few kidnaps, he is doing his best to stay brave. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want, you say~?" The collector chuckled from the avian' so response. "I want you birdie~"

Hearing those words made him shiver, it's like entering a cold dungeon.

"S-Stop it!", Falco said angrily, trying to hide the fear that was kept within him for so long.

The collector slowly closed in. "Oh come on now~ It won't be that bad~"

The avian kept his best friend's sword close to him for protection. "S-Stay back!"

"What's wrong~ Are you planning on being a crybaby now~?"

That word, that one exact word.

Falco began to hear something...

Something that he heard of all those years ago...

~~~Flashback~~~

_Falco was pushed onto the dungeon floor._

_Bloody tears ran down his face, he wanted to leave so bad!_

_He looked up at his captors, all he could see, was a ticket to his death._

_"Look at you…" Ganondorf said, grabbing my face and then forcing me to look at his, "You think you're the best fighter who is not scared of anything, and here you are crying and screaming like a baby! Imagine if your friends saw you like this; no wonder Link beaten you in the last tournament; you're just a weakling with an ego!"_

_Those words hurt like a thousand knives stabbing the avian at the same time._

_He let out a muffled sob, feeling SO humiliated._

_What would Link think when he hears this?_

_Everything hurts so much, the poor little avian felt it too much that..._

_He wanted to die...!_

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Something 'flying' by birdie~", the Smasher Collector asked.

Anger and fear from Falco's blood boiled hard.

Boiled like he was about to be cooked in his own tears.

"Quit saying that thing about me!", the avian shouted. "You know NOTHING about me!"

His legs were shaking so much, that he collapsed onto the floor.

~~~Flashback 2~~~

_His body was in so much pain._

_Feathers were plucked, bruises began to form, blood was coming out, everything was in complete pain!_

_Falco laid in the dungeon floor, sobbing uncontrollably._

_His body rocked and shook from the sobs as thoughts began to fly in his pain-filled head._

_The avian was never at the mercy of his enemies, and it made him so weak being held captive by them._

_Slowly, he began to wonder if Link and anyone else who saw the video think that he was weak…it was so humiliating that he became beaten down while there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_This came into mind, thinking that he wasn't the best fighter like he always was…just a sapless, arrogant bird who thinks he's better than anyone else._

_Falco was foolish…and broken._

_'Link…Fox…everyone…', the avian thought, 'I'm so sorry for not being the best there is…'_

~~~Flashback 2 End~~~

Many tears were falling down Falco's face.

Just by being reminded of those things, made him feel not like himself anymore.

The Smasher Collector kneeled slightly down in front of the helpless crying avian. "Aww, look at you~ You like very cute when you're helpless~"

"P-P-Please...! S-Stop...!"

These feelings of being weak and helpless, made everything worse.

He quietly looked at Link's unconscious body, before looking back down onto the floor, thinking of something else...

~~~Flashback 3~~~

_Both he, and Link both stayed together on the bed._

_The avian looked up at him with tears in his eyes._

_"L-Link!", he sobbed._

_This sight made the hylian' so heartbreak._

_Falco was usually a tough guy who never showed his emotions, but here he was, crying on my shoulder._

_Link held him back and I whispered, "Hey, it's OK…it's only a nightmare."_

_The avian let him go and he wiped away his tears._

_"Are you OK now?"_

_Falco nodded. "Wh-what do you want anyway…?"_

_Link sat beside him on the bed. "I just wanted to talk to you…you know, after the incident, you've been acting strange."_

_Falco cringed when he said "incident", and he looked away. "Ya gonna make it worse when ya talk about it…"_

_That was a mistake the hylian made there. "I'm sorry…I forgot that you're still traumatized."_

_"Look, if ya gonna say any more about it, then leave."_

_Link shook my head. "I won't talk about it when you don't feel like it. I talked to the doctor about you…"_

_"Talkin' about me being weak and useless, huh?"_

_"No. Not like that. I'm concerned about you…we all are. Nana and Popo don't understand what was wrong with you, and I'm feeling guilty about what happened…"_

_He sighed, and looked down, and heard his own voice breaking, "Falco…I'm so sorry that I let that happen to you…if I found out sooner…" Link sighed._

_Falco stared at his best friend with worry. "It's not your fault, Link. I should've been stronger to fend for myself…I'm just weak…"_

~~~Flashback 3 End~~~

That time was when Link helped him recover from the incident, back when it was just recent.

Seeing Link being all helpless now, made him cry even more.

He couldn't save him!

All of these flashbacks and memories were flooding into him.

"What now~?", the collector questioned, seductive as always. "Gonna act like a little wuss now~?"

"Wh-What...?" Falco quietly looked up. "W-Who are you calling a wuss...?!"

The collector chuckled seductively. "Can't you see yourself? You're feeling so weak and helpless~" He lifted the avian's chin up and smirked. "Just the way I like it~"

With that, it became the last straw...

Falco couldn't take the pain anymore.

He immediately slapped the Smasher Collector hard on the face, before pushing him across the basement in a very strong manner.

The push was so strong, that there was now a huge crack on the wall.

"Shut up...!", Falco muttered.

The collector slowly looked up. "Hmm~?"

He growled angrily. "I said...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Falco drew Link's sword, then began to quickly swing and stab the collector in pure anger.

"Shut up!"

***STAB***

"Shut up!"

***SWING***

"JUST SHUT UP!"

***SMASH***

"JUST-!"

Falco paused.

"Huh?"

His eyes were becoming insane!

There was blood scattered on the floor.

On the floor is where the collector laid.

The avian slowly looked at his best friend's sword, it was filled with blood and slash marks.

He dropped said sword, making a loud *thud*!

"Oh my...! Oh my puff...!"

He shook the figure a bit, then gasped.

"He's...He's dead...! He's actually dead!"

In truth, he wanted to do this to the ones he was once held captive by, and now he got his chance by doing it to someone who attempt to kidnap him.

"I actually killed him...!"

His mind was filled with regrets, yet at the same time victory.

Now everyone could be safe from this Smasher Collector.

It'll be fine now!

Everyone will now be free!

Now it-!

No...!

What Falco just killed, wasn't the Smasher Collector at all...

The decoy slowly turned to smoke, as the blood instantly vanished, as if nothing happened.

Before the avian got a chance to turn around, he felt something cold hit his head, knocking him down unconscious.

A mysterious person began to carry him bridal style, sighing at the thought of what has happened. "I need to get you out of here!", he muttered. "I need to before the actual collector comes!"

* * *

It was very late at night, as it was almost close to becoming daytime.

A quiet rain storm began to fall down the Smash World, but nobody was alert about it.

Falco was in someone's bedroom, having a special dream of every kidnapped Smasher being free, and happily roaming around (weird dream XD).

He felt the breezy air hit his face softly, making him weakly wake up from the seemingly peaceful dream.

Shortly after, he quietly sat up from the bed, stretching him arms out.

Next, he looked around at his surroundings, looking at the plain and simple looking bedroom.

In an instant, he just quickly remembered about what happened hours ago.

Everything that made him have complete anger and fear within him.

Now he is in absolute complete fear!

When he looked around the room again, he realized that there was no sign of Link!

"N-No...! It's can't be...!", the avian muttered to himself.

When thinking about himself (Falco) being inside this room.

'Is this a special part of the Smasher Collector's place?', he thought in fear.

The avian knew that he didn't actually killed the collector, as it was just a distraction to make him vulnerable.

With instant thoughts of escaping, he quickly removed the bedsheets, thankfully he's still in his clothes, and got out of the bed.

However, what he didn't expect was to just fall off of the bed.

After that, he tried to get up, but his legs were feeling too weak!

Then, he started to taste a bit of sweetness in his mouth, possibly a drug that made his legs temporarily weak.

"I can't be weak now!", he muttered again to himself. "I need to get out! For Link! For the others!"

Just before he could attempt to get up, he heard the door open.

There stood an average-looking man, having a concern look on his face.

Falco desperately tried to get his not weak legs moving, but it was no use!

The man walked closer, having a worried look on his face.

"S-Stay back!"

Again, to no avail, the avian didn't move one bit.

There wasn't even any weapons anywhere to defend him, so what can he do?

"Hey now Falco!", the man said. "I promise I don't mean any harm."

He effortlessly lifted the flailing Falco back onto the bed.

Then, he quickly grabbed both of his wrists to keep him to stay still.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?", Falco quickly said through slight hidden whimpers.

The man sighed a little. "I need you to stay calm about this. I promise I don't mean any harm."

How can he trust this guy?

We'll it be a good idea to trust him?

To be fair, Falco doesn't have any other option but to trust him.

"Fine then.", Falco muttered in agreement.

The man quietly let go of the avian's wrists. "I need you to listen, and listen well."

He sat down next to the avian.

"My name is Jonathan. Jonathan Jones. I'm one of the investigators that's part of this missing Smasher task. I also know this 'collector' I've heard about on the news, and I wanted to help you and the others."

Falco tried to stay calm about the situation. "How are you helping? To me, it looks like you'd just kidnapped me!"

Jonathan sighed once more. "I know this may seem rough, but you gotta trust me." He held the avian by the shoulders. "This 'collector' you and the others are up against, is some typical of fan of this Smash Tournament."

The avian was about to reply, but he was stopped.

"But, his thoughts of seeing most of them were really, frightening. For years now, he seemed addicted to seeing some of the Smashers onscreen, and he always thought of his favorites being his loved ones."

"Wait wh-"

"He thought of you guys as loving toys, like plush toys."

Falco couldn't believe it! "So the Smasher Collector is an addicted fan?", he asked.

Jonathan nodded.

"Typical yandere..."

The effects that were weakening Falco's legs started to ware off, as the avian felt his legs returning to their proper state.

He quickly stood up from the bed saying, "Thanks for telling me about this, I'll report this to Master Hand immediately before-!"

"Wait!"

Falco was stopped.

He turned around in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I can't let you out with that 'collector' on the loose."

The avian hates to admit it, but Jonathan was right.

"If he finds everyone he wants, then who knows how the Smash Tournament will continue. At least one of you has to be kept away from him. Until then, you'll have to stay here with me before he gets caught."

Falco sighed, he walked to the window to look at the now morning view.

Just by seeing the outside, he can already tell that he's in Smash Town Square just by seeing some of the Mii people.

Jonathan approached the sad-looking avian. "Link must be really special to you."

Falco slowly nodded, with tear buds of sadness appearing in his eyes.

"Hey", Jonathan gently put his hand over the avian's shoulder, "everything will be okay. I promise that me and the other investigators will help arrest the culprit."

The avian smiled a little in comfort, before said smiled faded away, thinking about Link.

"Oh Link...", Falco muttered in concern, "I just hope you're okay..."

_**~~~The End~~~**_

Falco is from Star Fox

Link and Ganondorf are from Legend of Zelda

Lucina, Robin, Ike, and Reflet are from Fire Emblem

Cloud is from Final Fantasy

Shulk is from Xenoblade Chronicles

Master Hand is from Super Smash Bros, and Kirby Series

Nana and Popo are from Ice Climbers

xxx

All of these characters belongs to Nintendo

Fanmade Chapter of the fanfic, "Smasher Collector"

All flashbacks are from the fanfic, "Caged Bird"

Both fanfics are from favorite writer, and close friend, "Writer of Worlds"


End file.
